The present invention relates to a discharge feeder to withdraw a bulk material from a storage bin or a hopper under controlled conditions. Belt, drag chain, and screw feeders are commonly used to discharge a bulk material from a storage bin or a hopper at the required rate. A major problem with such feeders, particularly for long storage bins or hoppers, is obtainining uniform withdawal of material from the full area of the bin or hopper outlet. Such feeders tend to withdraw material predominantly from the rear of the bin or hopper, material at the front end of the bin or hopper remaining stagnant. The action of such discharge feeders also results in the transfer of stresses into the bulk material at the outlet, resulting in the consolidation and compaction of the bulk material against the front wall of the bin or hopper. The consolidation and compaction is particularly severe for bulk materials with high internal resistance to shearing, for example, wood residue and other fibrous materials. Consolidation and compaction of wood residues may occur over a considerable distance above such discharge feeders and results in severe bridging problems leading to stoppages in the flow of the stored bulk material. Other problems that occur with commonly used discharge feeders is excessive power requirement and physical damage to the stored bulk material as a result of the shearing action of the discharge feeder.